seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pirate Armada Council/@comment-24318364-20151111044954/@comment-4080028-20151111081923
Ahhh, I see what went wrong there then. The whole "simply edit this page and type in (taken by username) and proceed with your new duty" thing is in regards to active PAC members taking up jobs they can do to help keep the wiki maintained and orderly. Ranging from cleaning pages and clearing out the clutter to other duties which escape me for the moment. But I'm sure they're there somewhere. As for applying for the Clean Up Council, I apologize if I overlooked you or forgot about it. As I'm sure you know by now, I'm not exactly as social and up to speed on this wiki as I'd like, and that's seriously hampered how I run things here on Sea. Of course though, I still try and make up for that whenever I can. So if you'd like to join the Clean Up Council, I'm sure you'd be approved much quicker than you would be for something like Supernova and Yonkou. Council volunteers are very much appreciated, no matter who they are, and so it's hard to see any real reason to turn down a helping hand. I'm not entirely sure if I should be the one to accept you into the council itself or not though, since I've been told my admin duties are simply to watch the wiki from the sidelines and gently guide it in the right direction; implying 13th and the rets of you guys will be doing the real heavy lifting. Honestly, I'm just shrugging my shoulders by this point and going "whatever works." As for being overly serious regarding how Yonkou is spelled, don't sweat it. To me, it hardly matters how someone spells or pronounces something in One Piece. Though granted, I still die a little on the inside whenever anyone mentions the name changes done by 4Kids. But getting to the point here, the only reason I add that unnecessary extra U at the end is because I've been essentially trained into doing so, and in order to compensate for the fact that I can't for the life of me add that line over the O to make it official. So I make due with whatever I can. But back to matters at hand, and to finally top things off, I'm glad I could help guide you a bit in what the general gist of things here are like. It'd be terrible of me to simply slap a Supernova title onto any user and say "OK, you know what to do, now go and do it;" leaving them utterly confused and unsure in the process. So you're very welcome in return, and I also thank you for promising to try your best for the sake of our wiki. After so many trial and error mishaps I've had in the past with PAC members, it's comforting to see someone at least vow to keep up a true sense of dedication and effort; even if it isn't much in the grand scheme of things. So long as the spirit is willing, I'll acknowledge and respect you for your attempts and efforts. And finally, my deepest apologies for these overly long comments I've been making. It's a nasty habit of mine. Whenever I have something big or important to say in mind, I tend to try and be as clear and detailed regarding my thoughts and feelings so no one is left confused or ends up misinterpreting what I'm saying. To me, being understood completely matters a hell of a lot to me, so if I have something to say, I'm going to damn well make sure it's crystal clear and there are no doubts or mistakes made about it. But still, that doesn't fully excuse the tiring, time wasting comments I make when a short summary would suffice just as well. So for that, I apologize to you and everyone reading these comments. I don't mean to exhaust you guys with my ramblings; only to ensure you understand me.